Supa
Supa (also known as Soupy) is a Cir and one of the most infamous members on the official Farfa Discord server. He is a very avid JoJo fan and was known for constantly posting memes and sperging out over JoJo, despite multiple warnings. He is also known for his numerous table 500 tier decks. After Aontas, he was the second Graff to be banned. He is also the third Graff to be unbanned. He claimed to be a one of Pornboi's copycats on Twitch, but it was later revealed to be a joke. On 21/01/2019 Supa was unbanned, mostly due to improving behaviour on Twitch. History Early History On 30/07/2018, after the ZiadAboud snitching scandal and the Farfa Youtube Community Strike incident, Supa joins the Discord and says his first message, "ok hello". His early chat history includes him saying "where the snitch" and "snitch boi". Shortly after, Supa asked AJ if he can talk about "the anime that shall not be named" That anime turned out to be JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Rise Supa was very active in the Farfa Discord, he became level 5 on 31/07/2018, 1 day after his debut on the Discord. During this era, Supa wouldn't sperg out as much. Granted people knew he was a sperg. Supa was very friendly talking about decks and occasionally JoJo. The community liked early whitename Supa. Eventually, Supa would slowly adapt to the server and show his true sperginess. During the era when he was levels 7-9, he leveled up 3 times by talking in #memes channel. On 08/08/2018, Supa became a Scarm. A few moments later the server saw a true display of sperginess. Speaking in #general-ygo channel. Kappa said "we are going to overthrow capitalism. we will turn this state communist." Supa responded with "no thank. Im a fascist." Baron responded to Supa with "That's the same thing." Afterwards Supa exploded. Overall, Scarm Supa would post numerous questionable and irritating messages. Ranging from spamming JoJo pictures to controversial jokes to very illegal table 500 tier decks. Supa was very random sperg, and would sperg out at the most random times. Supa would continue On 21/09/2018 Supa became lvl 30, becoming a Graff. for taking this screenshot]] He would level up 2 more times. His final level up was on 09-28-2018. Supa up to this point had multiple warnings, despite this he largely ignored them. Making him unfavourable to the mods. Exile On 29/09/2018, it was mostly a regular day. Supa according to witnesses was being as spergy as usual. Meanwhile, in the subscribers vc. Ferno asked the people there "If he should ban someone on this server.". Eventually, Ferno told everyone there that the person he wants to ban is Supa and asked us "Should I ban Supa?". Stating that Supa has been annoying and has ignored the mod's numerous warnings. Ultimately Supa was banned. There was no funeral held with music for Supa, unlike the party after many others were banned. Aftermath After Ferno banned Supa, there was a bit of confusion. Some people of the community were asking about what Supa did to get banned. When the community realized that Supa was banned for being a sperg, despite numerous warnings. They accepted that Supa deserved the ban, but some people will still miss him. In a private conversation with XxYoshixX one of the FarfaCinque Wikia editors, Supa admitted to being a copycat Pornboi. Hours later, he left every server related to Farfa and unfriended anyone on his friend list connected with Farfa. Later it was revealed that Supa pretended to be a pornboi copycat as a joke. Supa also claims that he is no longer a part of the Temple of Sheev. He says, "I am with Sheev now." On 30/11/2018 Supa infiltrated the sub-chat voice channel with a known alternate account called MellDell7, he was soon after banned again by the moderator Turntwiggy. Second Stint Redemption On 21/01/2019, Supa sent in another alternate account into the server to participate in Farfa's debates on stream, Supa was eventually found out, but the moderators decided to unban his main account because around the same time, the moderators were thinking about potentially unbanning Supa, due to his improving behaviour. Supa's first message coming back on his main account was "i love aj". Feud with Dragon The Dragon Master did not appreciate the fact that Supa was unbanned. Dragon openly disliked Supa for spamming his messages and blocked him. Dragon also felt that Supa was rewarded for ban evading plus he kept insulting Dragon because he called him a whitename while on his alternate account. Dragon would stay in the safe haven of #subs-and-patrons to avoid Supa. On 03-03-2019 Supa was gifted a sub, and followed Dragon into the subscribers voice channels trying to talk things out with Dragon. This made Dragon furious and ultimately resulted in Dragon leaving the Farfa discord server. "Frogs are beste decke" On 13-03-2019 Supa became a Draghig with the message, "Frogs are the BESTE deck and im coming for Cir!". Cir Era On 28-05-2019, Supa became a Cir in #subs-and-patrons. Due to the monkaULTRA nature of his first Cir message, Supa edited it to say "Yoshi is dumb". Yoshi and Supa mutually blocked each other before this message. Supa also changed his discord name to impersonate DensePineapple. It is unknown why he did this, but historians assumed it is to make Yoshi seem bad for "blocking Dense". Btw he is Cagna now, also he left at the end of the summer, and him and Twiggy are really chill now. Notable Quotes Category:Characters